When It Rains
by Venillashiz
Summary: When the intersect is removed and Sarah has been reassigned, Chuck falls into a deep depression. And Ellie tries to help him back on his own two feet. Chuck/Sarah. Sibling bonding! Based on the song "When It Rains" by Paramore. Oneshot


**Authors Note: Hey there (: This is my first Chuck fanfiction ever! And I can say that I love love love Charah.  
Anyway, I do not own Chuck, or anything related to Chuck, although I so wish that I did.  
Enjoy (:**

* * *

_And when it rains,  
__On this side of town,  
__It touches everything,  
Just say it again and mean it,  
We don't miss a thing_

Ellie Bartowski sighed deeply as she sat in her favourite armchair, flipping through the channels of the living room television. She watched as her beloved brother shuffled slowly out of his room into the bathroom, clad in his pyjama pants and a plain grey shirt, at five o'clock in the afternoon. Devon was working a shift at the hospital today, but she had the day off and she wasn't going to waste another minute.

She was going to force her brother's life back on track, even if she had to take thousands of vacation days off. She had had enough.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole,  
__(Blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore_

It had been at least two months since Sarah left, and Chuck grounded himself in his room, since the very day where she took off on a plane to leave a pair of heartbroken Bartowski's in her wake. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to Ellie.

Ellie loved Sarah like a sister, and she took her leaving as a sign of betrayal; a stab in the back. Ellie could only imagine the pain her brother was going through. And she was hoping to do something – anything – to get him back on his two feet.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
And oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

"Chuck, honey, I'm gonna take a stroll down the neighbourhood, care to join me?" Ellie called out from the living room.

_And when it rains,  
Well, you always find an escape  
Just running away from all of the ones who love you  
From everything_

A barely audible "no thanks" was the only response she received, before his bedroom door was slammed shut.

Her vision was blurred by tears that welled up in her eyes. She wondered how much more of this suffering he had to go through, before he stopped pushing everyone away. She felt the ever-strong bond between them begin to strain as he constantly refused to talk to her, or anyone for that matter.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole  
(Blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till May  
And you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore_

Ellie knew that he needed his space, but she could take it no longer. She walked right into his room and dumped a tub of ice cold water onto his bed.

"Ellie! What the hell?!" He screamed as the full force of the cold invaded his senses.

"Chuck, honestly, I love you, but this has got to stop! You've barely talked to anyone in the past two months, and you've hardly left your room. I know you miss her, I do too, but we have to move on, together. Please Chuck, I need my brother back. I don't want this emotionless ghost of Chuck Bartowski"

_Take these chances to turn it around  
(Take your time)  
Just take these chances  
We'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around  
(Take my...)  
Just turn it around_

Chuck sat shivering on his drenched bed, quietly pondering each sentence, each word, and each phrase that his sister had spoken. He knew how right she was, and he knew how much sense she was making, but he just couldn't snap out of his depression; it wasn't that easy.

When Sarah Walker had been reassigned and forced to leave Los Angeles, – The intersect was finally out of his head, courtesy of his father, and General Beckman felt that Sarah would be more useful to other aspects of the CIA and NSA– She had left with a piece of Chuck Bartowski, more specifically, his heart.

Every time he closed his eyes, she would appear in his head. He would dream of her constantly, and sometimes he swore that he could hear her voice calling his name. He was a heartbroken man on the verge of going mad. He missed her too much for his own good.

"Chuck?" Ellie spoke, her tone softer than before.

Chuck stood up and wrapped his arms around his sister, letting loose the floodgates. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and soon Ellie began to weep as well. The siblings hugged and cried, and cried and hugged, oblivious to the figure of Sarah Walker standing at the window, with tears streaming down her face and suitcase in hand.

_And oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_


End file.
